Sadness
by lunar-luver
Summary: Harry trys to deal with the deaths in his life. Very Sad.


Authors Note: Very, Very, VERY important story to me, I was sleeping and I had a dream and this was it, except it had lunch-ables and Giraffes in it, but I decided to leave that out of this fic. I don't own Harry Potter, If I did some major OoTP changes would be made. if you know what I mean.  
  
Harry was only vaguely aware of some one sitting next to him. His thoughts were running along the lines of 'Where am I?' and 'What's going on?' He was sitting in a pool of black mist, various voices, faces and shapes swirled around him, over riding his thoughts and jumbling his memories.  
  
He recognized some, and others where faint in his memory. The one that appeared most often was the wasted face of his godfather, Sirius Black. Something had happened to him, he knew that, but he couldn't place what.  
  
" Where am I?" Harry voiced aloud.  
  
" Don't you know?" The figure beside him spoke in a deep misty, rather familiar voice. " I figured you would, after all, you created this place."  
  
Startled, Harry turned to look into the face of Remus Lupin. Utterly confused, Harry spoke the first words that came to his mind.  
  
"Uh, What?"  
  
" Your mind created this place, to cope with the shock of what happened." Remus spoke, apparently un-surprised at Harry's confusion.  
  
" What happened? I don't remember." He said still staring in shock at Remus.  
  
" Of course you don't, that's why you're here." Remus told him, now standing and looking at him.  
  
Suddenly all of the shapes stopped swirling. They had formed a giant picture. A picture with him in the center, surrounded by people.  
  
" What's going on? All of those people are dead, how could we have a picture?" All harry could do was stare at this picture, he knew it wasn't real, but . he really wanted it to be.  
  
" Harry look again, and concentrate on it." Remus said in a calm voice.  
  
Deciding he had nothing to loose, he looked harder into the picture. It was then that it started to move. It played across his eyes like a movie, but then, it moved to slow to be a film; it was more like a collection of fast moving pictures.  
  
A thick white fog had surrounded harry and "Remus", clashing with the black, as the slide show started to play. It started with the whole group smiling and laughing, Then slowly, every one except Sirius, who was standing closest to Harry, faded away. Harry and Sirius were smiling at each other and embracing like father and son, but the scene abruptly changed and Sirius had been hit by a jet of red light and was falling through the veil, a look of shock and fear on his face.  
  
" No, but that isn't right, Padfoot isn't dead." Harry voiced, trying to reassure himself, Surely Sirius was alive waiting for him in his parents' house, with his bark like laugh. Sadness was building inside him, and he knew there was a silent tear streaming down his face.  
  
" Of course not, he is just playing with us." "Remus said re assuringly.  
  
Harry didn't understand, this wasn't like him at all, but he was drawn back to the scene as it changed at he was looking at his 14-year-old self. He was shaking hands with cedric before a quidditch game, he and cedric were in the maze together, they were compromising to take the cup together, and then the scene swirled and cedric was beside him in a grave yard, being hit by a green light. A look of terror and surprise on his handsome young face.  
  
" Wait, no, that's wrong Cedric is at hogwarts, he is happy with Cho?" Harry whispered, not ready to accept the fact that he had killed cedric, it couldn't be true, It wasn't.  
  
" Yes, you are right Harry, he is at your school, just like you want." Stated Remus calmly, seemingly unfazed that two people had just died before his eyes, or had they? Maybe Remus is right, what if they aren't dead? But, that couldn't be true, he saw them die. Didn't he?  
  
Harry was extremely confused, part of him knew that these two people had died, but another part of him, was coming to believe they hadn't. Just like Remus was saying.  
  
Now Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter were embracing and playing with there 1 year old son in their back yard, His mothers pretty red hair and emerald eye's shining with happiness and joy as she watched her son play. His fathers' messy jet-black hair and round glasses framing, brown eye's that were beaming with pride for his son. In a flash of light, James was dying at the hands of Voldemort, straight backed and proud, protecting his family. In another flash, Lily was pleading for Harry's life, tears streaming down her pretty face, as she died to save her son.  
  
" But no! That can't be true, they have to alive!" Screamed Harry, Tears rolling down his face, and sobs racking his thin 15-year-old body. " They are not gone, they can't be!"  
  
Suddenly Harry couldn't see anything, and there was a strange feeling in his limbs. Instead of Remus sitting beside him, in the back of his mind a large red bird had enveloped him, not him the 15 year old boy, but him the 1 year old infant who had just lost his parents, in it's large strong wings. It's head bent down ward to look at him in an affectionate manner.  
  
" No. Of course not. It was just a very loud bang." The large bird spoke in his mind, rubbing it's beak against his head, as if to say every thing was going to be okay.  
  
But then, the bird was disappearing, into the black mist that surrounded him. Leaving the infant crying mourningly in the black mist, for his fallen comrades, and parents. Screaming in anguish for his lost loved ones.  
  
A blacked haired baby, lying in a pool of blood, weeping. *Sniffle* I plucked this straight from my memory. Tell me if you like it Lunar_luver 


End file.
